The Stone of the Tides quest chain
Exploring ancient Troll artifacts was never so much fun! Here, you help a collector get another piece for his collection.... The Stone of the Tides ; In the Salty Sailor Tavern, Krazek tells you that he picks up rumors for Baron Revilgaz. And since you're headed out that way anyway, would you tell him about this particular ghost story he's heard? (Krazek really likes his cups; the Baron is on the tavern's boat-porch.) ; The Baron, it turns out, collects artifacts of the Gurubashi empire. And this rumor that Krazek had you pass to him sounds strikingly like it might have to do with the Stone of the Tides, a powerful - but cursed - artifact. The Baron provides you with a token that the Stormwind library should honor, to let you learn more about the Stone. But meanwhile, he wants you to confirm that this haunted island really is there. You travel north, and sure enough, there's an island, pretty much just as described. ; You report your find, and the Baron is pleased. He recognizes, though, that if he is to hold onto this item, he's got to hire out to someone who would know how to break the curse. But whoever he hires is going to need magical traces from the use of the stone. And since the water elementals were probably summoned by Gazban, the previous owner of the Stone, the bracers binding them are the most likely thing to be useful. Another long and tiring journey north, then. You dispel a fair number of the elementals, and collect a few suitable-looking bracers from among the jetsam remaining. All the way back to Booty Bay, then, to bring them to the Baron. ; The Baron knows who you need to talk to, Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver at Dalaran, but doesn't have the time to run up to the Hillsbrad Foothills himself. You've proven willing to travel for him before, and you're pretty sure that the Baron will reward you grandly if you put the Stone in his hands. Fortunately, you can take a Gryphon up as far as Southshore, though Dalaran itself is still a ways past the internment camp. You don't have to search far to find the Archmage, he's near the edge of the ruins surrounding Dalaran. And it seems the Baron chose wisely: while Ansirem was preoccupied, the puzzle surrounding the Stone of the Tides tempts him into taking a look at those bracers you brought. ; The Archmage is able to discover that the holder of the stone is using some sort of altar to focus the power through. Break the altar, disrupt the power. And with the power disrupted, the curse should be too. He even knows of something that is suitable for doing this disruption, another troll relic. Unfortunately, he gave it to his daughter, who then ran off to play at pirates in Booty Bay. ; So down to Booty Bay again, this time to find Catelyn, the Archmage's wild child. Catelyn isn't particularly pleased to see you, either. She recently lost her knife to one of the pirates - "Pretty Boy" Duncan. She wants her knife back, and she doesn't care what shape Duncan is in when you leave him. In fact, if he's had a fatal case of iron poisoning, she'd be pleased. You smack around enough of the pirates that they let you and Duncan fight it out between you. And you know how that's gotta end. Blood on the sand, none of it yours, and a new trophy. At least for a short while. And Catelyn is even gracious enough to let you borrow the knife to complete your task of retrieving the stone. How about that? (And hey, the denizens of Booty Bay are happy with you too. The buccaneers aren't high on their invite list...) ; So now you know where to go, what to do, and you have the right knife for the job. Once more up the coast, then, this time to the Vile Reef. The murlocs in the area have taken over the ruins with the sunken Altar of the Tides. A bit of martial discouragement, and you are left alone to disrupt the altar. As expected, the stone's owner, Gazban, is none too pleased with you, and puts in an appearance. You're prepared for him, though, and with a bit of effort, part him fatally from the Stone. One last trip to Booty Bay, and you can discharge your obligations to the Baron. Rewards Experience aside, you are given You also garner 1175 Booty Bay reputation over the course of the chain, plus some additional from the pirate slaughter. Summary # # # # # # # Category:Quest chains Category:Stranglethorn Vale quests